


Ariana

by moonstruckfool



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Obscurus (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstruckfool/pseuds/moonstruckfool
Summary: "I could get her to calm down when she was in one of her rages, and when she was quiet, she used to help me feed the goats."





	Ariana

"Ari, no!"

The dark mass swirls and enlarges, wisps of the smoke-like stuff winding down her legs, twining with her braid, lifting her into the air. All he can see is her head, thrown back in agony and he knows, he knows she is fighting it, he knows she doesn't want to hurt him. He can't stand it, can't stand to see her suffer, and longs to take it from her, but he knows the darkness is hers and only hers to bear. He wants to blame the Muggles, say that it was them who did this to her, but he knows that it isn't; it's his fault, he should've watched her more carefully, should've stopped them earlier, should've done what he could...

He stares despairingly at her, whispering sweet nothings in an attempt to soothe her. Albus really should have known better than to mention the Muggle shooting. If the thing takes over her again, the cellar will be destroyed for the twelfth time. Sure, Reparo is a quick fix, but the noise will scare the neighbours and they'll have to explain it away again. One's Potions experiments can't go wrong that many times. 

"Ariana, please. Mum and Al will protect you - well, if they won't, I will. But you have to stop this now. For me, please."

She seems to calm down, the black stuff gradually thrashing less violently and the pupils returning to her eyes. 

"That's right, just like that. Just like that."

And the dark mass finally shrinks and disappears. She is crouched on the floor, silent tears running down her cheeks. The darkness is gone, at least for a while, and that's cause for celebration. But he does not whoop with joy, does not dare raise his voice, for fear of startling her. He edges towards her slowly and slides an arm around her. 

"Well done, Ari, well done. Come on, don't cry any more. Why don't you help me feed Molly and Francis? They must be hungry."

She turns her face into his shoulder and mumbles, "I want to be safe."

"And you will be."


End file.
